The Akatsuki Kittens
by scarlet-angle-13
Summary: the akatsuki find there way into our world and are stuck as kittens can six girls help them will romance blossen or will heart ack and evil siblings destroy the six. read and find out rated for strong language and hidan. if you dont like this kinda stuff dont read it please no criticicm and enjoy the story (more charictors appear in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

disclaimers: i dont own the akatsuki but i do own ma lovely OC's

chapter 1 

tay's POV

hey my name is tay and i am 19 years of age and i am part of huro no hi, I the clown of our group, i have raven hair that goes to my hips ,i hate my hair short, and onyx eyes

I was walking back from school, down ava street when i saw a box, so i picked it up and walked back to the house 'more like mansion' me and my five friends; Grace, Star, Dawn, Kira and Rose lived in

Grace is 21 and is the leader of huro no hi. she has long ginger hair and has emerald green eyes

Star is 19 and my twin sister we are almost identical except her eyes are red like the sharingan and she doesn't speak much

dawn is 18 and is a jashinist she has shoulder length purple hair and violet eyes ' they are awesome

next is Kira she is 15 and has boy short blond hair and crystal blue eyes

last is Rose she is 14 and never talks to any one but the five of us she has beautiful long brown hair and gorgeous hazel brown eyes

when i got back i slammed the door

"shit i got dog shit on my shoe!" i exclaimed

"what the fuck tay i am fucking eating! hmm whats in the box?" questioned Dawn as her expression changed from angry to curios

"don't know is Grace and Star home?" i asked

"yeah why?" questioned Dawn

"one sec" i put the down and screamed "Grace, Star hidan is rapping Dawn!"

footsteps were heard coming down stairs and then Grace and star appeared at the door

"whats in the box?" asked Grace

i opened the box to show ten very wierd very cute kittens

"cool!" Dawn, Grace and i exclaimed waking the sleeping felines

in the box there was:

a ginger cat with black markings on his face that looked like piecing who was beside a small purple cat with a white rose pattern on her head

"theis two are my new cats the rest of you pick two cats each" stated Grace

the next cat was the biggest and he was blue yeah blue with beady little black eyes next to him was a raven black cat which was still sleeping

"theis two are mine" said Star as she carefully took them out the box without waking the black cat

there was a silver cat with violet eyes who looked to be arguing with a tanned cat with stitch like markings all over his body

"you two fucker's are mine" stated dawn as she took the two fighting cats out of the box

next was a half black half white cat who was standing beside a raven black cat with a orenge face

"Tay's Tay's" I said as I picked them up

the last to would be Kira's and Roses, there was a small blond cat with a patch of hair over its left eye and from the visible eye i could see that it was blue and beside ,I think it's a her, was the smallest cat who was beautiful blood-red with lovely mud brown eyes

as soon as had seen them the front door opened and shut silently then we heard Kira and Roses argument

"!"

"Fleating, un!"

"eternal!"

"Fleating, un!"

"i will make you fleating if you don't shut up!" threatened Rose

"find, yeah"

when they got into view rose had put her head phones in and walked right past the kittens whilst Kira had picked up the blond cat and named it bangs

and whilst roses back was turned she asked " where did you get those pests from Tay?"

'shit i am in deep shit' "i found them in a box on Ava street" i said nervously, rose maybe th youngest but man is she the strongest

" ok the red cat is mine then, any objections" asked rose no one spoke

"good" with that rose and Kira sat down at the table and started their homework

10 minutes later Rose and Kira were sitting doing home work fine

"did rose pay attention in school today or something?" asked Dawn

"no I did not because the only class worth paying attention in is art" stated rose

" but you have not asked for help once!" stated grace

"so just because I don't get help from you does not mean I do not get help!" she stated

externals POV ( eternal is the red cats name)

"Danna what are you doing, un" questioned bangs

"helping her with her home work, why brat?" i asked

before all of our noses twitched

"i smell blood, un" stated the brat

" with that the girl Rose was out of the kitchen and up the stairs in seconds

"guys that was her blood" I said with wide eyes looking at her work

in seconds kakuzu and I were gone

Roses POV i was in my bathroom sewing shut the hole just above my eye when i had finished i cleaned the cut and put a bandage that covered the wound and my left eye also i turned to the door as it opened and in came eternal and stitches( stitches is the cat with the stitch markings on his body if it's not obvious)

"what do you to want?" i asked (yes i know i am talking to cats but guess what i can understand animals so fuck you)

"what happened top your head?" asked stitches

"she can't understand us kakuzu" stated eternal

"shut up sasori was just asking" stated stitches who is i now know is kakuzu thank you sasori

"who says i cant understand you?" i questioned with a smirk

"you can understand us?" asked wide-eyed sasori

"yes, yes i can and keep deidara away from me or he is going to earn how to fly with out his stupid clay bird ok!" i stated

Kira's POV i was out side roses bath room when i heard three muffled voices (yeah i also talk to animals)

"Rose are you talking to the cats, yeah?" i asked

"how can you put up with him he talks like deidara?" questioned kakuzu

"mmm, stitches she can understand you too" Rose stated

before kakuzu could say any more he was out of the bathroom and had the door shut in his face whilst sasori and Rose were laughing

"what are you to laughing about, un!" came my pissed off voice

"sorry and if it was not for me you would be the injured one not me and i still have heard no thank you!"countered rose

then " Rose it's your turn to make dinner so get your fucking ass down here now" shouted Dawn

"come on boy you can help me make colly-flour and cheese ok?" asked rose to her cat eternal

"ok!" he meowed happily

when i went down stairs i seen a pissed of eternal, 9 laughing cats and a giggling Rose then I heard the song 'puppet by thousand foot crush'

1 hour later Roses POV when i had finished cooking i got out sixteen bowls

"foods ready!" i said/shouted

after about 2 seconds every one was in the kitchen, i put ten bowls on the floor and six on the tabel

"what happened this time" asked tay, grace, dawn and surprisingly star

"I was protecting Kira from my sisters crysta, bell and angel and they tried to blind me!" trying to hide my hate for my siblings

then my phone went off playing 'your love is my drug'

"answer it its sam!" said dawn

"fine. fine hello"

"oh hey sam whats up?!

"I got a cat"

"what?"

"w... what?

"I...I...I...I hate you don't speak to me again you little fucktard!" I screamed I slammed my phone shut and left the room

Dawns POV 

I watched as roses face changed from disbelieving to angry in seconds

"I...I...I...I hate you don't speak to me again you little fucktard!" rose shouted as she slammed her phone shut and left the room

"I'm calling him to see what that was about" I said

in an instant my phone was out and i was waiting for him to answer his phone

"hello" cam the voice a sam Davidson

"hey sam its dawn what did you say that upset Rose so much i mean you hate it when she is upset even when you were not a couple?" I asked

"I brock up with her i mean angel told me...-"

"you beleaved Angel she tried to blind rose today because rose stood up for Kira and your telling me you brock up with the sweetest girl in the entire school, what did angel tell you?" I just about screamed

"she told me rose was cheating on me with Danny Rogers the captain of the football team"

"what she hates him and rose only talks to family, us and you so why would she even talk to him let alone cheated on you and you just brock her heart she was almost in tears and she never crys not even when she was battered by the football team because angel, bell and cysta told them. Rose is right you are a fucked up little retard unless it's an apology don't speak to any of us again I hope you die!" I spat at him through the phone then hung up

"he just dumped rose because of angels lies!" exclaimed Kira

"what the hell rose is the nicest person you could ever meat and it is a privilege if she even tells you anything he is such a jerk I am so going to kick his ass when I see him!" exclaimed star

that is the most star has said in one sentence since she had her heart shattered and rose rebuilt it so muck that star is willing to fight again to protect her. Rose is the one who usually stand up for us and would not fight

"I'm in" stated grace

"same here!" exclaimed Kira

"i will sacrifice his sorry ass to jashin-sama" i exclaimed

i looked at tay "are you in?" i asked

"hell yeah i will beat the shit out of him for what he has done" said tay and she was pissed off

"what are you guys talking about?" came a voice from the door

"Rose are you ok?" asked Kira

"yeah eternal cheered me up but we have school tomorrow so I am going to beat the shit out of my sisters and i will not hold back and i might even talk to other people and kick sam's ass with you guys!" she said with an evil smirk on her face

then "welcome back from the hole of silence rose and it is time to train"stated kira

with that Kira and rose went out to train

time skip school the next day angels pov

I was laughing with crysta and bell about how emo rose would be today than she walks into school all happy and smiling as if she has no cares in the work and is wearing a really cute top and really nice skirt

"crysta, bell look at rose she's back to being happy like she was before she was disowned" I said

then like ten guys suround rose and Kira and they don't push them away

"is she flirting with them?" questioned bell

then the bell rang

"come on let's get to class we have P.E and it's dough ball today!" said bell

"perfect" crysta and i said together

P.E no ones POV as mr Clark took the register he called roses name not expecting an answer but instead

"here mr Clark" he looked around and saw rose for once she showed up

"ok class to-day will not be dough ball the school is wanting the best fighters from this class if you would like to compete come to the front

five people stepped up

Angel,bell, crysta, melody and Fiona

"is that all" asked mr Clark

then rose stepped up

"what are you doing you can't fight!" stated melody

"says who none of you have ever seen me fight back only protect my friends so stick that up your pipe and smock it melody!" retorted Rose

every one in the class gasped

"you actually spoke up instead of just staying quite" stated Fiona "why?" she questioned

"simple because of angel I was dumped and I realised why let those three bitches treat me the way they do so I am going back to the was I was 4 years ago" I said with determination in my voice

"plus almost being blinded cause I stuck up for Kira kind pissed me of a lot so you three are gonna suffer" she added with cruelty in her voice

gasps were heard all around as i pinned my side fringe back to show the new scar so close to my left eye

"this is what those bitches did because i stuck up for Kira and trust me when i say this you. will . be . sorry . that . you . ever . messed . with. me!" said rose deadly serious

After P.E roses POV

i cam out of the changing room with a big smile on my face during P.E i had sent Angel, Bell and crysta to the medical room during our fights

i had a free period so went to the roof top and seen sam

"what are you doing here" I spat

"i wanted to say that i am sorry and that i want you back" he pleaded

"try no jerk you brock my heart and my friends fixed it now scram before i send you to the medical room like i did angel, bell and crysta" i threatined

he was gone in seconds

after school still roses POV

as Kira and I walked home my new friend Damian ran up to us

Damian is 15 ans has jet black hair and blue eyes

"hey Damian what you need?" i asked in a happy tone

"I was wondering if I could come over to yours to do homework together I don't really get the mathematics home work and i was wondering if you would totur me?" he asked shyly

"sure you want to walk with us?" I asked

"sure"

we all walked back to me and Kira's house when we got there demain was stunned

"you guys live here all by your selves?" he asked

i shook my head "no we live with our four best friends and our kittens that Tay found yesterday so in total there is six teen of us" i explained

-well here is chappy one I will up date soon so for now good-by and can you guys give me some help I need three more OC for later if you want to help just tell me there

name:

age:

description:

akatsuki pairing:

sorry deidara and sasori are all ready taken but still add them if you want and i will make a love triangle

my next chappy will be up soon so see you


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: don't own naruto I do own damain, crysta, angel, bell, tay, dawn, star, grace, Kira and rose -

chapter 2

damain's POV

"who is tay?" I asked "isn't she senior or something?"

"yes she is one of our four friends" explained Kira

then rose started to walk closer to the house

"are you two coming inside or what?" asked rose

Kira and I ran to catch up with her and when we reached the door rose opened it and coat a small red cat and Kira ended up on the ground with a small blond cat on her

"hey boy miss me?" asked rose

the cat just meowed

"damain this is my kitten eternal strange name know but ..."

I cut her off before she finished

"that's a really nice name" I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck

rose just giggled and walked inside and Kira and I followed her and when we got inside I was greeted by 4 girls I knew two of them

"hey tay, hey star" i said

"damain what you doin here?" asked Tay

"I am going to tutor him in maths so I let him come over" explained rose

then a purple girl spoke up "hey rose this your new boy friend!" she mocked and it looked like two of the cats were laughing

"no dawn he is my friend so shut up please or I will kick your ass got it" said rose in a sickly sweat tone

"dawn its nice she s actually making friends instead of pushing them away so shut it!" stated a girl with long ginger hair

"thank you grace" said rose

"come on let's start on our home work you coming Kira, damain." questioned rose

the three of us moved into the kitchen and started on our homework

one hour later roses POV

"bye damain see you on monday" i said

as I walked into the living room everyone was in shock

"shit you beat the shit out of those bitches in front of the teacher and he said well done hell bitch you are awesome!" shouted Dawn

"Kira you told them" I stated

"yeah, un" she stated and because of the speech tic, me and eternal got an anime tic mark on our heads

"bad" I said pulling out a scooshy bottle and spraying Kira

causing everyone to laugh "no more speech tic Kira!" I said angrily

"sorry I cant help it. it's a habit" stated Kira

"oh well it is the weekend what do we do?" I asked

then sasori came up to me and whispered an idea

"good idea lets give them a bath!" I said

after 30 minutes

the bathe was ready and everyone except Kira and I through their cats in

Kira and I were the only ones to shield our eyes

there was a poof of smoke

dawns POV

in front of us stood a very real very naked akatsuki, I looked at rose and Kira they were smirking and had their eyes covered

"you fucking knew didn't you! shit!" I grabbed konan and ran out of the bath room followed by Star, Grace and tay and Kira 'n' rose just walked out and shut the door and uncovered their eyes

"bitch you never through them in, go turn them back now!" exclaimed grace

so they both walked of to their shared bath room

Kira's POV

when rose and i got to our shared bathroom rose got two clothes and made them damp

"just pat their heads and we should be good" stated rose

i did as told and there was another puff of smoke and when it cleared there stood deidara Iwa and Sasori Akatsuna in the flesh and clothed

"smart kid" sasori said to rose

"hey puppet you still a puppet" I asked

"of cour- holy shit am a really boy" cheered sasori

"good for you pinoccio"I stated

then I realised rose was leaving

"where are you going?" I asked

"I already deal with you, I don't need to deal with another blond bimbo!" stated rose

"you guys coming or what?!" questioned rose

with that we all walked back to our group

"how come they are still in their clothes" screamed dawn

rose had a devious smirk

"lets see the hottest anime characters are in the bathroom and no one has been raped where is the real dawn?" questioned Rose

as soon as that was heard dawn blushed

"try it hidan you will lose your arms!" threatened rose

hidan backed off and tobi tried to glomp her but she moved out the was and landed on me

"hunter on ellis " shouted tay

and tobi was off of me in a second and I was helped up by Rose

"thanks Zoe" I said

"kill all sons of bitches right" said rose and then I fell back to the floor laughing whilst rose giggled

"you have a cute laugh" stated deidara

in seconds I was hiding behind rose then she fell and before she hit the floor kakuzus threads stopped her

" smoker on Zoe!" shouted grace

in seconds he was out and behind him was star twirling a frying pan around

"thanks nick" stated rose

"what the hell are you acting out shit to do with a zombie apocalypse or something?" asked sasori

"see red heads are awesomely smart that is exactly it" stated rose

roses POV

sasori was smirking and so was pien and grace and then I started to cough hard, very hard

"shit" was all I heard before I blacked out

six hours later

I woke up to find it was pitch black and something lying in my bed beside me

I felt sleep start to take over again so I turned around snuggled up to the warm creäture beside me and fell in to a peaceful sleep

ok i now it is a real twist but i will updat soon so no worrys see yah 3


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimers: blah blah blah dont own naruto own my own OCs

kira's POV

I woke up at around 7:00am to find a strong protective arm around my waist, as I turned my head to see a blond bomb shell,he was cute slept.

I wriggled out of his grasp and onto the edge of my bed just to find him awake.

"Did i wake you, yeah?" I asked inocently

"Yeah, why, un"

"Why, hm?"

"Why are you up, yeah?" he clarifyed

"I want to see if rose is ok, un "

"I will come to, un"

"Ok, hm"

"Are mocking me, hm?" questioned Deidara

"No, yeah!"

He just laughed and we went into the hall.

When we got to Roses we opened the door.

"Holy shit, hm" I whispered

I took out my phone and took a picture of the funnyest thing i have ever seen Rose the girl we all fear was curled up like a small chiled who had fallen asleep beside her big brother as she was cureld up whilst sasori held her protectivly.

I took out my camra phone but as I took the picture the flash whent off disturbing sasori's sleep.

"shit, un" deidara & i whispered toghether.

sasori's POV 

I was awoken by a bright flash then i heard two destincts voices.

"Shit, un" I heard them say in unison.

"what are you two brats up too?" I questioned, sitting up letting go of what i was holdding and rubbing my eyes.

"well I came to see how rose was and saw something intereting, yeah!" stated Kira.

"And I tagged along,un" yeah guess who

"Can I wake Rose up please, hm?" asked Kira

"Will you be loud?" i questioned

Kira took a deep breath was about to scream,

"Dont dare scream Kira cant you just get her up quietly?"

"No, un"

"fine i will wake her up then- Rose wake up it's morning" i cued

Rose slowly opened her eyes

"How did you mannage to get her up?" Asked Kira

"I was nice that's all!"

"HIDAN IS RAPING DAWN" Shouted Rose

there was two screams and rose jumped over kira and deidara and ran

Roses POV

I ran down the hall towards Dawns room when I heard two screams.

as I got to Dawns room I looked in and no Dawn or Hidan in sight then,

"What the fuck I'm gony murder that girl" shouted the two missing people I walked over the bed and the on the floor was Dawn and Hidan.

i fell to the floor laughing and then I was lifted up by the scruff of the neck.

"Why are you causing trouble?" questioned grace then i pionted to Dawn and Hidan and we were both on the floor,

we were soon joined by Tay, Kira, star, deidara, konan and tobi when we all exclaimed

"L.M.F.A.O" whilst still laughing

Dawn got up off of hidan,

" i am going to pray to the almighty lord jashin lord of pain and death see ya fuckers" stated Dawn

I calmed down and sat up and was helped up by Sasori.

"thanks who want eggs and bacon for breckfast?" i asked every one raised there hands.

i went to the kitchen and started to cook and a song i love came on so i started to sing.

"She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette

She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget

We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time

But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind

Until' the night

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger

And finally drank away her memory

Life is short but this time it was bigger

Than the strength he had to get up off his knees

We found him with his face down in the pillow

With a note that said,

'I'll love her till I die'

And when we buried him beneath the willow

The Angels sang a whiskey lullaby

La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa

La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself

For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath

She finally drank her pain away a little at a time

But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind

Until' the night  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger

And finally drank away his memory Life is short but this time it was bigger

Than the strength she had to get up off her knees

We found her with her face down in the pillow

Clinging to his picture for dear life

We laid her next to him beneath the willow

While the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa

La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa

La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa

La la la la la la la, la la la la la la laa"

when the song finished breakfast was ready I turn around and almos screamed right behind me stood kisame in all his blue glorry,

"Hey squirt your a good singer you should sing mor often" he stated

"no you should not have been listening- Breakfast- leave me alone!" I shouted at the blue fish man as I ran up to my sanctuary and locked the door.

Kisame's POV

I stood there as Rose ran away.

I wonder what was the matter I mean it wa just a song,

"kisame what did you do to that poor girl?" asked Itachi

"Nothing i just listened to her sing and she freaked out" I explained

"hey have you seen rose she need to get ready" stated Star

"Ready for what?" I questioned

"A ball for her fifteenth birthday she is part spanish so it is her Quenceanera today" she explained

"Art room" stated Itachi

"hn"

"hn"

"you do know I dont speak 'hn' right" i stated

"hn" they said in unison

then everyone else came down stairs

"Come on Sasori Rose has locked herself in the art room I need help to get her out of there" stated kira

20 minutes of persasion(aka begging) rose finally came out

at 1:00pm

sasori' POV

we had all been made to wear formal clothing to roses Quenceanera which was at 2:00pm, evryoned became silent as footsteps where heard,

then down the stairs came rose in a beautiful red dress that made rose look like a goddess all of the akatsuki gawwed at her, excpt Hidan he just did cat calls

"come on or we will be late" stated Grace

when we stepped out side the was a limo yes limo big enough to fit every one

"Grace was this..." Rose was cut off

"Me" Stated Kira

"come on lets go" shouted Dawn

the limo ride was very fun evryone except Rose got a text and when rose asked what it was ans star showed her

"Kira you little witch I will get you!" exclaimed rose

"can I see the picture please?" I asked instently wishing i had not asked

"so that is what you two where up too" I snarled at the two blond brats

"we are here" stated the lino driver

we all pilled out of the limo and leader decided to make the akatsuki pair up with who ever named them when they where cats.

groups:  
Dawn,Kakuzu and Hidan

Star, Kisame and Itachi

Tay,Zetsu and Tobi

Grace, Konan and Pein

Kira and Deidara

and Rose and I.

as we entered all eyes turned to us.

"Hi" said Rose,

she was greated by many people and then three girls came up with a malishiose look,

"happy birthday Rose" spoke one of them.

"Angel look" one said to the girl who had just spoke.

"well, well looks like our little sister has some tast after all"stated the third girl.

"hello Angel, Bell, Crysta nice to see you and he is not my boyfriend" stated Rose in a bourd tone.

giggleing behind me, i turned around to find Tay, Dawn and Kira giggling,

"what are you idiots giggling about?" I asked in a board tone

then a man walked up to Rose,

"hello Rose how have you been?" he asked in a board tone,

"What would you care, last i remmember you hated me and never wanted to see me again" snarld Rose

"oh come now dear that was four years ago let it go" he said

"no now the four of you leave I still have no intention of forgiving you now if you please" Rose stated steping to the side and so did the rest of us, the four left without a word.

"hey Rose not seen you in a while" said an unfimiliar voice

RosePOV

I turned around and saw my old friend Renna

"Oh my god Renna it is so nice to see you again!" i said happy as can be

"Same here so you finaly fifteen you still with that sam kid or are you finished just like i said you would be?" asked Renna

"Done with two days ago!"I stated

2 hours later

"Right can i get Rose up here with a guy of here choice to start of the last dance?" asked the DJ

I was about to pick when Kira can up to me and whispered in my ear I desided to ask sasori to dance

"care to dance" I asked him

"sure" and ith that we went to the dance floor and the DJ put a slow song on.

"right for the last song we're going to slow it down so grab your partner and slow dance" the DJ stated

"kira you have to dance with Dei" I said as she walked up to sasori and I

"fine" was her answer

she was about to ask Deidara but instead he asked her to dance

then the song came on, concrete angel

unkowingly I started to sing

"She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_  
_  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel!"

when the song finished everyone seperated and i was about to go over to Kira when i felt a hand on my shoulder, and when i turned around to see who it was i was met with beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"you are a really good singer!" stated Sasori and then he walked away

I ran over to kira and we waved everyone off and evryone else came over

"that was fun" stated Kisama

"hn" was Star and Itachi's reply

"hn" I replyed back

"hn"

"hn"

"HOW?" eclaimed Itachi

"who do you think tote Star to speak the profound launguage of hn" I stated

author's note ok here is he up date and sorry i have not updated my other storys yet i will do it soon


	4. Chapter 4

author's note: sorry I have not updated and trip to the narutoveres is on hold 3 ^_^

disclaimers: don't own akatsuki or any songs used in this strory^_^

Back at the house Rose's POV

"happy birthday" the akatsuki said in unison

as this was said sasori gave me a small box.

"open it!" shouted my best friends

"find" I said trying to hold back a laugh at the picture I had on my phone.

"whats so funny" asked sasori

so I showed him the picture of Kira and Deidara holding hands, so to get them back I sent the picture to all but kira's phone.

"ha that is funny shit" stated Dawn and Hidan

"haha.. k...kira... this is...pricless" laughed tobi and Tay

"hn" was Itachi and dawns answer telling they had seen it

"pay back is not the answer but hell this is funny" said the kisame, Zestu,Kakuzu, Konan, pein and Grace

"let me see ,un" screamed the two bonds who had just received revenge

star showed them the picture and they both jumped to take me down whilst i just stepped to the side

"not fair, yeah" said Kira who was rubbing her head

I giggled and offered her my hand, she took it and pulled me down and she got up.

I got up and with one swift movement I sent her across the room with one swift kick

"open the box already" complained Hidan

I laughed again and opened the unharmed box.

inside was a beautiful music box with the word rose in japanese.

"I love it, it is beautiful" I said with a kind smile for the akatsuki

"thank you" I stated

Kira's POV

as i came too. I seen Rose holding a music box.

"what song does it play,un?" I asked

Rose opened it and the sand lullaby played.

"the sand lullaby" stated Rose she loved that lullaby

After everyone was out of there formal clothes

"I am so board,hm" complained deidara.

"well be board quietly" hissed Rose.

"let's play a game" suggested Dawn

"NO" Rose and I screamed much to sasori and Deidara's discomfort since they where beside us.

"no,last time it was truth or dare and you dared star to cosply no not again never" stated Rose

"fine Dawn we will play what ever you want"stated Grace

"Yes thank you grace-sama" shouted Dawn

"Grace-same?" questioned Pein

"yeh Grace is the leader of Huro no hi and we are its members" stated Tay

"we are going to play...dare or double dare" stated Dawn

"not playing" stated me, Star, Tay and Rose

"you will play dare or double or seven minutes in heaven" stated Grace

"dare or double dare" we said in unison

"akatsuki you will play as well"

"yes leader-sama"

and with that we all sat in a circes.

Roses POV

"ok Rose dare or double dare" asked Dawn

"double dare" I stated

"I double dare you to sing for us"stated Dawn

"fine" I said narrowing my eyes into a death glare

I went over to the CD's and picked one of my all time favorite I'm so lucky lucky

"You can fool yourself

I promise it will help

Now every single day

I just wanna hear you saying

Laughing through the day

Thinking you are never boring

Speeding through the night

Maybe you not count the morning

There's nothing you can do

To keep it out

There's nothing you can do

Just scream and shout

Living for today but you just can't find tomorrow

Talking 'bout the joy

But it never stops the sorrow

There's nothing you can do

To keep it out

There's nothing you can do

Just scream and shout

Saying

I'm, so lucky lucky

I'm, so lucky lucky

I'm so lovely lovely

I'm so lovely lovely

You can fool yourself

I promise it will help

Now every single day

I just wanna hear you saying

I'm so lucky lucky

I'm so lucky lucky

I'm so lovely lovely

I'm so lovely lovely

You can fool yourself

I promise it will help

Now every single day

I just wanna hear you saying

Even though you said

It would never end it's over

You were smiling on my arm

Now you're crying on my shoulder

There's nothing you can do

To keep it out

There's nothing you can do

Just scream and shout

Saying

I'm so lucky lucky

I'm so lucky lucky

I'm so lovely lovely

I'm so lovely lovely

You can fool yourself

I promise it will help

Now every single day

I just wanna hear you saying

I'm so lucky lucky

I'm so lucky lucky

I'm so lovely lovely

I'm so lovely lovely

You can fool yourself

I promise it will help

Now every single day

I just wanna hear you saying

You can never be forever

Good together

Young and clever

You can never be forever

But keep it up

Don't ever stop

Through night and day

The words to say are:

I'm so lucky lucky

I'm so lucky lucky

I'm so lovely lovely

I'm so lovely lovely

You can fool yourself

I promise it will help

Now every single day

I just wanna hear you saying

You can fool yourself

I promise it will help

Now every single day

I just wanna hear you saying

I'm so lucky lucky

I'm so lucky lucky

I'm so lovely lovely

I'm so lovely lovely

You can fool yourself

I promise it will help

Now every single day

I just wanna hear you saying"

when the song ended I sat back down.

"Damn bitch can sing!" exclaimed Hidan

"hmm. deidara dare or double dare!" I asked wanting to torcher the boy

"you don't scare me,yeah. double dare,hm" he stated

" fine Kira my partner in crime help with this one will yah?" I questioned

"am I thinking what you are thinking?" she questioned back

"definitely"

"I am in!" exclaimed Kira

"deidara I dare you to cosply as a girl" I stated

"f...fine,un" he stuttered

with that kira and deidara disappeared up stairs.

10 minutes later

we were all board as shit and then kira ran down stairs dragging a blond girl with her

" I present Deidara!" screamed Kira

causing be to do a spit take

"That is Deidara!" I exclaimed as the akatsuki where dying of laughter

"danna dare or double dare" questioned deidara fem'

"double dare" he said once calmed down

"hm ok I double dare you to kiss...Star" stated the she/he

in seconds he and sasori where out cold. behind sasori was star and behind deidara was Itachi, both with frying pan in hand.

"wow I have got to get me one of these" exclaimed Itachi

"nice to know flin rider" stated Dawn

"ok I think that we should stop before any on says 'that' dare" stated tay

"rose dare or double dare" stated Tobi

"dare"

"tobi dares you to tell tobi what happened yesterday with the coughing thing"

"how about no!"I exclaimed pulling my katana out from no where

"o...o...ok...t...t...tobi...i...is...s...sorry" stutered tobi

"I am going to do my art project" I stated and with that I took my leave

author's note(2): ok sorry t is a bit short next one will be longer promise ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

authors note: ok new story life of Kazumi hatashi please tell me what you think

disclaimer: no own akatsuki do own evry one else no songs in this story belong to me (yet)

Sasori's POV

"shouldn't some one go see if she is ok?" I questioned

"no she is fine" stated Dawn

then there was a knock on the door and Kira went to answer it.

then "Renna, Corry,yeah!" exclaimed Kira in second's Grace,Dawn, Star and Tay where at the door

after about 10 minutes everyone walked back in the room along with 2 new commers

"Akatsuki meet our bounty hunter and seconed in comand of Huro No Hi Renna and Corry" stated dawn

"OH MY MONEY IS THAT KAKUZU!" exclaimed Renna

"shut up and report back on you mission Renna" demanded Grace

her answer was 4 money bags were handed to her

"Corry what did you find out" comanded Grace once again

"Rakuyō has a new member misho jade skill short range fighting age 17 that is all" the boy known as Corry stated

(Renna has long brown hair and green eyes and is 19 whils Corry has midnight blue dyed hair and grey eyes and is 22)

"where is the birthday girl by the way?" asked Corry

"Tobi asked _**that**_ question,un!" stated Kira

"ok just leave her for now and i will start dinner" stated the girl now known as Renna

1 hour later Roses POV

I finished my art project some time ago and have just sat on my bed with my legs pressed against my chest and my head resting on my knee's.

"Rose dinner" exclaimed my second in command Corry wait Corry

I was out my room in seconds and jumped from the up stair landing so now I am right beside Corry

"hey Corry-san how are you?" I asked

"fine Renna made lasang if you are hungry" in second we where inthe kitchen

"hey Ren-Ren" I greated happely

"hungry much" she jocked

"yeah I guess so" I stated

dinner went by smoothly until

"hey who wants to show the Akatsuki what YAOI is" questioned Dawn making sur to enfisize yaoi

everyone except sasori and I raised our hands

as everyone was about to leave,

"hey Rose lets show them the one you wrote,un!" shouted Kira

"fine but do not think I am strange" I stated

after they akatsuki read Roses fan fic

"that is just not right and why was Hidan rapping me" exclaimed Deidara

"1) Hidan in most pairings is uke but this pairing he is seme. 2) Hidan is better than you and 3) I cound have showen you a more common piring that you would think even worse" I stated

"what pairing could be worse than that!" exclaimed blond brat #2"

"SASODEI" exclaimed Dawn

that caused Sasori to spit take and deidara got a perverted look

"Deidara is gay!" I exclaimed

"can Kira fix him" asked Corry

"Kira"

"yuri" she exclaimed

"what is that" questioned scarred Tobi

"girl X girl" I explained

"show" all but sasori and Konan shouted

"Kira you" with that they all went to read yuri

"did I hear that right sasodei what the hell I am no uke" exclaimed Sasori

"you know in every yaoi pairing Deidara is in, he is the uke!" I stated

"hey can I go to your school?" questioned Sasori

"I will see what I can do, ok" I stated

"thank you Rose"

"you can call me Roe if you want" I stated

"ok Roe"

"hey guy what are you up too" asked Grace

"hm, oh, Sasori wants to go to school" I stated

"well if Sasori goes the so will you Deidara" stated Pein

"ok as long as there is art I do not care" was blondy #2 reply

"ok I will phone the school and in form them that you two will be atending but you need fack names once you have them then I will call deal" stated Grace

"Danel Flanigan" stated sasori

"Conner Mayhare" stated Deidara

"ok I will call then" stated Grace

Time skip monday 6:00am Kira's POV

I was happely sleeping in Deidara's arms when Rose came in and woke us up that is after she took a picture.

"wake up if you want breakfast we got school remember" stated Sasori

"shut up stupid red-head I know that I've been going to school since I was 6" I said

"Kira just get up and get dressed in my room go know" stated Rose

"yes Rose" i said as I left to get into my uniform because my school is gay and they make us where uniforms instead of our own clothes.

Time skip 8:50pm no ones POV 

"ok class we have a new student Danel Flanigan ok Danel please tell us about your self" stated Miss West who is the english teacher for freashman class 5

"I'm an exchange student from Japan but my English is quiet good, I like art and I'm an expereances fighter that is all I want to tell you" stated Danel

"ok please sit beside Rose Morioto Danel" stated the overly happy teacher

danel wasted no more time and went to his seat.

"is she always like this" he wispered to Rose

"yes unfortunatly" was her reply

meanwhile in sophmore class 2 

" ok everyone this is Conner Mayhare he is a new student so sit beside Kira and shut up" stated Mr Beatty

in second connor was in his seat

"ok this is japanese so what is the word for idiot" asked the teacher

"BAKA" stated Connor

"ok scorpin mr mayhare since you are so smart"

"Sasori" Connor

"weasel" teacher

"itachi" Connor

"suna" teacher

"sand" connor

"fine I get your japanese is good you can tutor Kira" teacher

"ok" with that said the teacher went back to teaching

after class the sophmore's and freshman met up for art since only 16 people take that class between the two years

"ok everyone hand in your projects now" commanded Mr Welsh

everyone went up one by one until Kira was at the front of the line where she handed over a small wooden bird.

"remarckable as always Kira A+" stated Mr Welsh

next was Rose and she put a very detailed painting of a scorpion in red sand on the teachers desk.

"this is your best work yet Rose A++" exclaimed Mr Welsh once again for the second time in 10 minutes

"ok your assinment today is to paint what inspiers you start now" comanded the teacher

1 hour later

"ok time is up show me your work" belowed Mr Welsh

everyone lined up again

"Kira this is a lovely picture you are inspiered by nature" he stated

"Connor you are inspiered by explosions"

"Danel you are inspiered by puppets"

"and Rose you are inspiered by class dismissed you may go to lunch" anounced Welshy (that is what the sudents call him)

as the class slowly decreased in number Connor, Kira, Danel and Rose started to talk as they wlked to the lunch hall until

"hey Rose I was wondering if you would like to go to the mini golf center tomorrow at 5pm" asked Damion

"sorry I cant I have work at the ice rink tomorrow maybe next time" stated Rose with an apologetic look on her face

"ok well talkto you later" he stated as he left and went back to his group of friend.

"well well, well look hey Rose where are you goin" questioned Crysta

"lunch why do you care any way slut" spat Rose

and with that the group of four walked off until some thing imbeded its self in Roses arm

"who are you calling slut you little whore just because you are the youngest does not mean you can get away with murder so why don't I just kill you now and then it will be fair you killed mother I kill you" crysta pulled the knife out of Roses arm and was about to strick again if it where not for her hand being brocken by Danel

"don't. you. dare" he sid with posion laced in every word Cyrsta got her arm back and ran.

"shit Rose are you ok" asked kira

Danel neeled next to rose and rapped her arm with a peice of cloth from his shirt.

"lets get you to the nurses" stated Connor

as they helped Rose up to stand Danel noticed Rose was shacking

after some time Danel's POV

everyone had had gone back to class but i had stayed with Rose.

"you know you can cry if you want to I wont judge you" I stated

all she did was shake her head.

"ok" as i said that I gave her quick hug

after school

when school finished rose's arm had stopped bleading and Kira had called and told Grace what had happened so she came to pick us up.

"so crysta tryed this time god I swear you have to stop this rose this needs to stop" lectured Grace

"it's not her falt that it happened" I retorted for Rose since she had not said a word for hours

"fine but if she does not talk soon I will get dawn to make you" she treatined Rose


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer's: I don't own the akatsuki, sand siblings or alice she belongs to Deidara'sgal10, I own every other OC

Deidara's POV

"hey deidara do you think rose is ok,yeah? she has not said a word for hours i'm worried,un" stated Kira

"i'm sure she is just confused is all,yeah" I stated to try to calm kira down

as I said this rose just walked up and tryed to straghtn her arm.

"it will bleed if you straghtn it" lectured Danna

"fuck of puppet and don't need you help she screamed as she pulled her arm away from him as we neered the door she ran ahead and slammed the door open.

"stupid brat" stated sasori

"shut up it is not the first time she has been stabbed but she has fixed it her self every time so leave her alone puppet fucker" shouted kira as she ran after rose

Rose's POV

'were is Alice when In need her help' I thought to my self as i sewed the hole in my arm shut

i'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun,shotgun

I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun,shotgun

get out your guns

battles begun

are you a saint or a sinner,

I picked up my phone and answered before it rang out

"hello" i asked

"sup Roe hows life?" questioned the person I needed to talk too.

"still hates me!"

"well guess what?"

"you found a red cat, a brown cat and a blond cat?" I questioned

"yes but other than that I will be back in 10 so are you sad?" asked a quizzicle Alice

"yes I love you carma!" I giggled

"oh so life hates you and carma loves the how the hell does that work?" asked Alice

alice is 18, is 5'9, she also has black hair the same length as Itachi's but it is a different shade and she has yellow/green eyes like a cat.

"ok talk to you in five m credit is about to go" and with that alice hung up

in the time our talk had took I had finished sewing the cut shut and had moved to my room door

as I put my phone back in my bag I knocked on my door since i had to share with the stupid pupped

no answer so I opened the door and went to wardroab took out a red tank top and a blue mini skirt and a pair of white pumps and pink socks and went back to the bath room to change.

after 3 minutes I went down stairs and got seven confused stared, nine gaw and one knowing look then

"yo guys guess who and guess what?" excaimed the one and only

"ALICE" exclaimed the rest of Huro No Hi

"who is Alice?" questioned Kisame

"my partener in crime" stated Star

"so who wants to see my new ca..." Alice stopped mid question

she kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish until

"A...A...Ak...Akatsuki" she stutered

"cats give now" I said she gave me the 3 small cats then statered to talk kenjutsu with Kisame

I took the small cat's up to my bath room and put them on the floor and patted each of their head with a damp cloth then there was a 'poof' of smoke and before me stood the one the only.

"Sand Siblings?!" I exclaimed stepping back to catch my self i heard foot stepps and then 18 more people entered the bathroom

"right everyone out before the small people die from being squished or gaara kills us.

with that everyone left the bathroom as well as the sand siblings but Gaara brushed agenst my newly stitched arm.

"shit watch where your going idiot I just stitched that up like 5 minutes ago" I lectured

"what happened?" questioned Temari

"my siblings" with that everyone froze

"but there are no ninja in this world we have seen first hand so why.." temari stated but my sword soon came to hover millemeters from her neck.

"shut. up. before. I. kill. you" each word promised death if she questioned it again

"Rose calm down now or so help me you will regret it" shouted Alice

my sword slowly found its holder and I calmed down as I was told to.

"waw your temper is worse than mine"

"you've not seen my temper yet" a cold glare in my eyes.

everyone looked terifyed except Alice.

"ok Rose lets go talk in privet and let you calm down" stated Alice as she walked down the hall to her room and I followed.

No one's POV

"how could that girl **calm the little bitch **down?" exclaimed Zetsu

"Rose has never gone against Alice's will if Alice says fight she fights, if Alice says calm down she will calm down if,Alice said don't speak she won't" stated Kira

"but we never seen her temper. only Kira has and..." grace never finished but kira finished for her " I almost Died"

everyone was shocked surely Rose would never hurt Kira.

then Alice came back without Rose.

"she is asleep so no one wake her up and sasori never question her again when it comes to her injuries she is the medic for our group and Kira's partner and if you dont want to die I suggest you leave her be! got it" stated Alice saying the last part to sasori

sasori knodded still recoverng from the scene that had just played out infront of her then 'poof' the Akatsuki where once again kittens.

"well carma seems to like us no more akatsuki for 2 hours until Rose is awake" stated Grace

as she picked up tobi and Zetsu ant took them down stairs as everyone else followed

"so how did you guys end up here?"...

authors note : I would like to thank Deidara'sgal10 for letting me use alice thanks to all of you who read this story

R&R


	7. the fight for the fire starters

disclaimers:what I don't own is naruto charictors, deidara'sgal10 owns Alice and I Own everything else but not the songs

3rd person

"none of your buisness why we are all here shikaku" hissed Corry

"Corry shut up and be nice to the Kazakage, but Gaara it is privit"stated Grace

"guys I going to get rose the others need our help" exclaimed Kira in seconds they where both suited, bouted and gone.

"meow" hissed all af the akatsuki at the group of girls that had found them.

"oh shit change them back!" said Corry saying that allthe girls ran out grabbing Temari and Konan-kitty and Dawn through in a lit match into the room.

There was 9 poofs and in the flesh AND clothes stood the akatsuki minus Konan( who is still a kitty)

Just then the front door flew open and in cam Kira, Rose and 4 other girs behind them each more beat up more than the other.

"OH MY JASHIN what happened" Exclaimed Dawn

"ambush if not for capitan Kira and capitan Rose we would be dead" said a small girl around 15

"oh Kami right Rose, corry, Renna take the fire starts to the medical room and see to there injuries Kira tell me about the ambush GO" exclaimed Grace takeing charge one again

as soon as that was ordered the nine people left.

"Who are they" questioned Sasori

"later! Star north side, Alice east side. Dawn south side. Everyone stay hiden this is important do not interfear! Scatter" comanded Tay

Just as that was said 4 explosions went off on each side and each person scaterd.

"Right Akatsuki we shall help to repay them for there kind ness. Kakuzu, sasori and Konan help in the infurmary. Itachi, Kisame help star. Zetsu, Tobi help Alice. Hidan go assist Dawn and I will help tay and Deidara we need explosions to match the one that Just went off once that is done protect Kira and Grace and lets hope that no members of Huro No Hi are lost" exclaimed the akatsuki leader and everyone scattered to do their bit to keep the girls safe.

north side battel field

Star was in a heated battel agenst 3 opponents she knew well.

"Hey where is that idiot of a partner of yours dont you ussualy have help" tonted shizu

"shut up you little rat I will defeat you!" exclaimed Star Just then 2 others appeared behind Star

"the hell thats Itachi Uchiha retreat" shouted sasha

"no way we fight till we get our hand on all six of the fire starters alive we do not retreat" exclaimed sai the leader of the sword devision of Rak useki

this gang keeps trying to get there hands on the fire starters there reasons are unnown but it is thought

it is because they all have **explosion releases**.

"shut up you will never get your hands on them you slimmy gitts" exclaimed Star as she brought out twin swords.

"now DIE" and with that she rammed one sword into Shizu and the other into Sai.

"Sasha why did you not worn us,they where amubshed you are ment to warn us! your mission is complete go help Alice I will go help Tay and tell them of Shizu and Sai's deaths" stated Star

"yes master" exclaimed Sasha as she ran to help

"you where told to stay hidden not come and fight go back and get the others to go back to" comanded star as she pulled her swords from her enimes.

East battel field Alice's POV

'oh Kami I in trouble there are too many of them' I thought as I doughed yet another attack then,

"great a fight **you mean snack!" **I heard and as I suspected Zetsu phased up beside me and Tobi poofed in next to me.

"yes back up has arrived" I screamed at the sky

i then had to doughed anouther attack and I landed in a tree, the tree I hid my sword in. I smirked before pulling out my sword before jumping into battel and gracefully decapitating my enimes untill none where left.

I turned to see 2 scarred Akatsuki men.

"zetsu here's your dinner eat up" I said before walking off to help

when I got there I found the battel finished.

"Right lets get back and check on the fire starters" I commanded and with that everyone went inside.

5pm Sasori's POV

The fire starters had been healed and had just finnished being lectured by Rose and Kira.

"now introduce yourselves" commanded Kira in a harsh tone

"my name is Melisa stratagist of Huro No Hi" stated the girl who had long blood red hair simaler to mine and she had crystal blue eyes (odd) she looked about 18

"Jane spy extrordener" exclaimed a Ginnger haired brown eyed 17

"Amy stelth" said a small brounet with hazel eyes and she looked about 13 strange I thought Rose was the youngest.

"mark posion expert" exclaimed the new boy had bright Blond hair and green eyes.

"Amy is the newest member at age 13 all 4 people you see infront of you and me and Kira all have **Explosion Release** I know for a fact so does diedara and since you guys desided to involve your selves you will be put into the Huro No Hi sections Grace will fix that now Kira and I have to train these idiots so see yah!" stated Rose as she Kira and the fire starters I think they where called left.

" THE HELL"


	8. the arrangement

dislcaimers:I dont own naruto charictors :{ deidara'sgal10 owns Alice :( I own everybody else :} but no songs : / Read & Review plz

Akatsuki POV

"what the fuck I thought those bitches where like only 15 not leaders of a damn explosion corp" exclaimed Hidan

"they lead the group because of there controle of there explosions is more advanced plus you make them angry you are fuckin dead" stated Tay who had seemed to have taken to being mature for once.

"any way since you decided to join in OUR fight you are now part of my orginisation good luck. deidara you have explosion release there for you are being put in the fire starters section a key part of our orgonisation.

sasori posion devision along with alice, Rose and mark.

Kisame and Itachi sword devision with Alice, Keira and Star.

zetsu spying along with Corry .

Kakuzu bounty with Renna.

hidan desopsile Unit with Dawn and no not rubish enemies.

pien joint leader along with myself.

Konan you will be put into the stelth group with Amy.

Tobi, hm, Dawn what happened to information retrevile squad?" questioned Grace

"should be back right about..." dawn was cut off by the door." now" she cheered happily

"ok you will be part of Intel corp any objections?" questioned the happy leader of the group

"yeah why am i part of the fire corp because I am older than rose and kira they dont scare me, un!" exclaimed a cocky ass blond idiot

"well, when you see how they train. Then come back and tell me if you are not scared of them" stated Alice as she left to practice her senbon thowing.

"fine, yeah" with that deidara left to fine Kira and Rose.

Deidara's POV

just as I entered the training ground I stepped on a mine.

"damn this is intence for some 13 year old" I said to my self as every thing calmed down and I heard shouting.

"Idiot if you try to run when you are fighting you will step on an explosive and I will not always be there to help you Jane man up or leave" exclaimed Kira

"hay thats a bit harsh Kira maybe if you gave one to deidara to teach since he nows more about the explosion release. he could take amy since she is not used to a set trainning rashin yet" stated Rose

"no I will not leader trusted me not him" she argaued back

just then an explosion went off very close to Kira.

"It was not a sugestion Kira now do it!" exclaimed Rose

just then I felt like i was being pushed and I was by that Jane girl

"you need to loose a couple pounds if Kira is going to truset you with one of her students" she stated

"Jane be polight he will be one of the capitan like Kira and I so be respectful" stated Rose adding a 'to the blond idiot' under her breath

but when i seen what was in her hand it made me simle

"hay Kira,un." I said trying to help the youngerst person in the room

"hay is for horse deidara,hm. not for people,yeah" stated Kira grining from ear to ear.

"you smiled I'm off the hook thank you deidara-san" stated the younger.

"hey blond idiot #3 whats up Grace already set you in our domain" mocked Rose

"Rose can we fight him please Rose" asked Melissa

"fine the fire starters on deeidara BEGIN" and with that we scattered.

Bombs shoock the ground as we fought against the tererist well untill.

"DINNER" and with that our team left.

"hey traning is not over get back here" exclaimed Kira then.

"KIRA TRANING FINISHED 2 HOURS AGO SHUT UP" shouted back Amy

"fine I'm hungry any way" she mumbled but before she took a step infront of her a bomb exploded.

" shit Rose we're finished" she exclaimed but no one could not see her.

"Pein damn it" shouted Mark as an exploshion went off infront of him but what caut amy's attention was a small almost silent laugh comming fromthe dinning room.

they all marched inside to be met with none other than rose.

"you where in here!" keira exclaimed

She simply smiled and started to talk posion with alice and sasori again then something hit Keira right upside the head.

"who am i working with in the sword devision?" questioned keira.

"well..."

I am so sorry fro not updateing sooner i am so sorry please frogive me i will up date frequently

scout honor

love you all

Love

Rose


	9. oh no even more ninja

authors note: Right this story is mine the akatsuki belong to the creator of naruto all OC's are mine except Alice she belongs to Deidaragirl10 who is epic so check out here stores

ok on with the chapter :D

CHAPTER 9

As soon as Kira had snapped at Deidara, Rose was up from her seat and was laughing up a storm at Kira.

"Whats so funny?" asked all of the akatsuki but hidan added 'fuck' and deidara added his signature 'un.'

"shit I lost the bet!" exclimed Keira,

"thank god now I can wash this out my hair for good" sighed Rose who then disappered upstares and when she came down them her hair was a lushis blond and her eyes where an amazing crystal blue.

Roses POV

"what that is so not fair!"exclaimed Keira

as soon as those words where spoken the dinning room filled with smoke.

"I DIDNT DO IT!" exclaimed every one who was part of the fire starters.

once the smock cleared there where there were eleven cats and two small dogs just sat there on the table, in an instent the two dogs where beong cuddled by me.

"hey how come they get huggs and we dont?!" asked a confuzeled Hidan,

"cause they are dogs so I love them more than all of you." I stated as I scooped up all 13 little animales and took them upstairs and changed them back but not before fixing my hair. (r/e: she looks like a female deidara but there is not much of a difference) I turned them back by patting there heads but the white dog just grew in size untill it was the size of a fully grown st bernards. once I turned them back I narrowly avoded a noise bleed all of the boys where shirtless.

I quietly led the Konaha Rooky nine and team guy down stairs and yes sasuke was there and every girl was just ignoring him and he hated it.

Isabells POV (isabell is one of the information corp.)

I was sat with Tori, Sammy, Fred and avril when to my shock in walked the rooky nine and team guy and all of the men where shirtless.

oh I guess I really should introduce myself. Well my name is Isabell I am 17 have a drivers licence and I have... well... green hair (but only cause i had the smart idea of mixing red and blue hair dye) and green eyes.

as for sammy and fred they both have ginger hair and blue-ish eyes. The only thing about them that I dislike is that they smoke I mean its discusting but thats ony my opinion. they are twins both 18.

Avril... well is... strange she dyes her hair all differenet colours just now its blue, pink and silverer, as for her eyes well I have no clue she always wears coloured contacts I now she likes a drink or two every once and awhile but then so does grace, Avril is 22 and is like a sister to me.

just as sasuke went to take a hit at Itachi he was thrown all the way across the room by huro no hi's very own pot head Star. well recovering pot head.

"leave da weasel alone" she said in a slurred voice erning her a smack on the face by Dawn who looked like she was ready to murder the poor gilr.

"what the fuck have I told you!" snarreled Dawn as she walked closer to a cowering star.

"not to. . . to. . ." Star tried to remember but she could not because she had smoke weed once again and Dawn was furiouse.

"DAWN YOU LAY A HAND ON MY SISTER AND I SWEAR TO JASHIN THAT YOU WILL NEVER SEE SAID HAND AGAIN!" exclaimed Tayuya. (tayuya is tay's full name only her friends call her tay)

"WELL IF SHE DOES NOT STOP SHE WILL GET SICK AND DIE DO YOU WANT THAT!" Dawn shouted right back.

"She is not on drugs Dawn, its medication that calms the user emencely." stated Corry

Dawn sat back down and to be honost the ninja looked. . .well. . . impressed.

"well that was unexpected"stated Sakura which earned her a 'shut up' from Keira and Rose.

Suddenly Rose let out a starteled squeal which caused several bursts of laughter.

I looked to see she had been tackled by Akamaru and he had pined her was licking the hell out of her.

"Kiba can you please get Akamaru off of me if he wanted attention this realy was not the way to get it" Said a pouting Rose.

As soon as Kiba had gotten akamaru off of Rose he helpped her up.

"ok where is every one going to sleep cause i am not sharing with more than two people stated most of the gang.

Authors note: ok I hope you like ma story so far remember Review the more reviews i get the more I wright and the sooner I up date and the more i can improve the story and If i get at leaset 5 reviews saying they want me to do back storys I will but only if you give me the reviews love all you epic readers loads

Love

Amy


	10. Chapter 10

authors note: sorry i didnt update earlyer i was bizy doing homework and i had to keep redoing this chapter like 20 times.

disclaimers: I dont own any naruto charictors or Alice she belongs to the epic wrighter that is deidaragal10

Kira's POV

the rest of the night went by with: sasuke trying to kill Itachi; Rose fussing over akamaru and sasori and Deidara arguing, all and all pritty normal-ish night.

the real trouble started when it came to sleeping arangments the akatsuki refused to move the rooms they where in and the others made a fuss over who they did not want to share with but of caurse no one knew who sasori was since he was ussualy in Hiruko.

so in the end these where the room arangements.

Rose, Sasori, Kiba and Akamaru (she insisted akamaru slept in there)

Dawn, Hidan and Kakuzu

Renna, Shikamaru and Temari

Kira, Deidara, Choji and Tenten

Isabell, Naruto, sakura and Sasuke

Star - no one else (she hates people in her room)

Tayuya, Neji, Tobi and Hinata(again this was insisted by neji)

Corry, Grace, Konan and Pein

renna, Ino, shino

spare room = Itachi, Kisame and zetsu

Fred, Gaara and Kankuro

the only one every one refused to room with was Lee yeah everyone refused.

The next mornig

Rose, sasori, Deidara and Kira got up for school only to wake up there new room mates and have to eplain school to them whilst getting ready for school. Amy, Jane and Mark had no such truble since they had no room mates.

(time skip I hate school so im gonna skip it) Amy's POV

When every one got home Rose quickly grabbed a diffrent bad and left confusing everyone.

"where the hell is the bitch going?!" questioned Hidan

before he got his answer Grace, corry, Tory and Avril each grabbed a bag of there own and left Corry and Grace on Corry's moter cycle and tory and avril in Torys car.

"We all have work" stated Star as she walked out as well.

"yeah everyone but Kira, amy and melisa work" stated Jane as she left aswell.

soon after Kira and Malisa and I Picked up a bag each and dragged the ninja to the ice rink and gave them skates as they got changed.

After everyone was ready they headed onto the ice and the girls started to figure skate and the ninja well all fell only for all of them to get a face full of ice from Rose.

"want to learn how to skate?" she asked and she was given twenty two nods.

In no time the ninja had gotten the basics down.

"how can you girls skate so well" stated neji

"Rose tot us how to skate its called figure skating you can do it alone or get a partner and dance as a duo" stated Malisa.

"hey Rose how was today" asked Malisa.

"it was ok" was the reply as Rose skated around not even trying but skating perfictly to the music.

"How the hell can the little munter skate so well?" asked hidan in a very rude manner.

Rose simply ignored him and continued skating without a care.

Roses POV

I ignored hidans question, how was i suppost to answer, it was a simple answer but it brought back memorys i hated and wanted to forget

my shift ended with no one else wanting to learn so i left.

when we got home i went to my room and started my homework that i had put off since thursday last week.

just as I put my homework away (I didnt do it it stumped me) Akamaru came bounding into my room swiftly followed by kiba who imediatly tripped over my bag.

"hey are you ok Kiba?" asked a confuzled Rose of how a ninja had tripped over a bag I mean hes a ninja and he tripped over a bag.

"yeah" Kiba said whilst rubbing his head. just as kiba got up sasori came in.

seeing the mess i called my home work all over the floor (thank you kiba) he raised a perfictly thin eyebrow.

"before you ask 1) yes this is my homework 2) no it's no finished and 3) kiba's fault its all over the room" I said earning me a smack on the head from said red head.

"awwwwwwwwww what the hell was that for?!" I exclaimed

"do your home work!" scolded sasori.

"but i dont get it" i explainded

sasori picked up the sheets of paper and the text books and then sat beside me and started expaining all of it to me.

After i finished my homework i reliesed something.

"Kira when was the last time we ate?" I shouted

"lunch why?" Kira shouted back.

"what did the ninja eat?" I asked weraly

slience followed that and i heared kira talking on the phone. I gave a sigh and pushed everyone out of the room and got changed in a flash. once i lay down i heared the door open and diedara, Kira, Kiba and Sasori came in. (r/e: didnt even mean to put it in alaphabetical order)

I heared them talking but only picked up bits and pieces.

"hey what are you too doing...why do you care...LEAVE" that was all i heared before the door slammed shut and akamaru stopped wimmpering.

i then heared whispering and soon after i fell a sleep.

when morrning came it was grace that woke me.

"yes grace-sama" I said respctfully.

"you are to travel with sasori, Mark, Alice and tory to the field of herbs to create a new poison and an antidote.

"Grace-sama i have a test today why not on the weekend?" i questioned knowing it would be no good.

"because the other orginizations have made antidotes for every other poison we posses it must be done now"

"But why sasori?" asked Tori from the door way.

"he is skilled in poisons and could be of help" she stated before leaving me to fish out my gear.

"hey what are you doing?" asked Kiba when he saw i was not in my uniform.

"I have a mission and i must complete it" I stated simply before leaving the room to fix my hair.

Tory's POV

'I waited for everyone that was ment to be onthis mission and the only one who is late is Rose' I thought i mean the nerve of some people.

after thirteen minutes rose finaly appeared in a dress with her hair down and a piece of fabric holding her bangs out of her eyes and she had a wooden basket.

"what are you wearing" asked mark, alice and I.

"if my educated guess is correct the herb field is a secret and only rose knows the way so there is no need for wepons" stated sasori but i think he was talking to him self.

"there is no need for your wepons or armor as long as you are needing the herbs they are there but if they are taken with out cause trouble is sure to follow" she stated

we stared at her in shock I mean it was rose never was she this we could say any thing else she started to walk to the woods. We all followed as fast as we could.

After twenty eight minutes of walking Roses POV

'Grace when i get my hands on you i swear it i will distroy you'

"are we there yet" questioned tory for the five hundred and ninty fifth time.

"no" stated sasori who was getting iritated.

soon we came to a clearing and it was beautiful there was a wateer fall and a lake and a herb garden and fruit plants oh how i loved it here.

"oh my good its so pritty" stated Tory

I simply smilled and walked over to my herb garden and started to pick the apropriat herbs for a new poison. we where there untill dark and by then we had 12 new poisons and an antidote for each.

Previusly at school connor's POV

"hey Connor where is rose and Danel" asked Damine

"oh they werent not felling well so grace kept them off today" I lied

"oh well can you give this to rose for me" he asked pulling out a small red envolope

"sure" I said with a smile and took the envolop and put it in my pocket.

"bye dude" and whith that Damine left and i went to sit with Kira, Dawn, Star and Tayuya.

"hey Dei what was that about" asked Kira

I simply handed her the envelope that had Roses name on it.

"oh my Jashin its a love letter rose is going to flip" whispered Tayuya

when the group from school got home. Kira's POV

"god why does school have to be so long" Complained Star

"ITS JASHIN" Excalimed Dawn from her room. Effectivly waking Hidan from his nap.

"hey whats the big idea" asked the grogy crimanel

"shut up and go back to sleep Idiot" said kakuzu

Hidan didnt argue and just went to sleep. just after sun set the ones who where sent on there mission arrived back and deidara handed the letter to rose explaining to her that damine had givin him it so he could give it to her. Her responce was a thank you and a kiss on the cheek she done that to only seven people Sasori, Kiba, Corry, Kisame, Zetsu, Pein (much to his dis-pleasure), Fred and Mark but never Deidara.

Authors note: Hi sorry for the late update i will try to get the next one up soon please review and read my other storys love ya


	11. Chapter 11

authors note: hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I was in nerin. (probibly speilt that wrong) any way it's in the north of scotland. (my home contry) it is near inverness any just so you know I wasn't just ignoring the story.

discliamer:I dont own any anime or anime charitors mentioned or used in this story and I dont own alice she belongs to the epicness that is deidara'sgal10

time skip to the end of the week (deidara's POV)

"hey guys whats the date today?" asked Kisame

"oh well its the 6th of may" stated Tayuya

"oh hey i just remembered what tommorow was" stated corry

"and what would that be?" asked Shikomaru

"It's Kira's Birth day" stated Rose

"hey Deidara ist it your Birthday on the 8th of may" questioned sasori

"and I dont celebrate it whats the point it only means i got older and i will die sooner" I stated

"stop being emo deidara we will celebrate your birthday with fire works and we will watch Inu-yasha" stated Kira

"what Inu-yasha" asked gaara making rose and kira jump

"holy crap we forgot the sand siblings where here" sqeaked Star. but seriously they forgot they had deadly ninja in there house.

"you forgot we where here?" Questioned Kankuro

"well you guys need to speak up more?" complained Tayuya

"how trouble some." stated shikamaru

"you said it." was his responce from dawn

"shut up!" said Corry, Naruto, Gaara and Pein.

"yes sir!" everyone said.

"hey corry isn't in charge so i dont have to!"shouted Renna who was then pushed into kankuro and fainted right after they colided.

"Rose can I please?" begged Melisa

her responce was a back turn, walk a way, silence. Soon everyone headed up stairs to bed except me and Kira.

"hey Kira why do you guys make such a big deal about birth days?" I asked.

"If I'm honest I dont care much for it but it's a day to spend with family and friends" she said with a soft smile.

"hey deidara can I ask you a question?" Questioned the only other person in the room.

"no."

"why do you think art is fleeting?"

"cause it is dont you agree?"

"of course not art expresis who you are changing in shap and form in each and every diffrent way to fit its creator it is born from its creater and is always changing"


	12. Chapter 12

authors note This probibly wont be updated again till like a mounth so hereyou go for now

discalimer I don't own Luna's Lullaby

Deidara: Yo

Do the rest of the disclaimers and i will let you kill tobi

dei: deal scarlet-angle-13 does not own any anime or alice she belongs to Deidara'sgal10

ok by the way i ment once i finished all of the storry

i headed to the room I share but when i was out the door i heared singing.

"long was the shadow she cast wich fell dark upon the young sister she loved, and grew only darker as day's and nights past,

Luna moon princess good night sister mine, rest know in moon light embrace, bear of my lullaby, winds of the earth, though clouds and through wind and through space.

cary the peace and the cold ness of night and cary my sorrow and kind

Luna your loves so much more than you know forgive me for being so blind"

Kira's Pov

I sang the lullaby, i had sung to for little sister before she past away when we where children.

flasha back

"sister, my sister why couldn't you see that I hadden't been givin my due

why did you ignore all my cries for attention, and know here in darkness I really miss you" sang Luna along whith me as she lay in the hospital bed.

"but such is the way of the lime light it sweetly takes hold of the mind of its host, and that fulish child did nothing to stop the distruction of one who had needed her most.

luna moon princess good night sister mine sleep know in moon light embrace, bare of my lullaby, winds of the earth, though clouds and through wind and through space" i sang as luna sang her part

"here in my mind i shall wait, for the day i am finly set free, why did you lock me away"

flash back ended

I was cut short from my memery by a knock on the door.

"go away!" I shouted knowing who ever it was they would pry.

"well i do kinda need to sleep you know" said deidara

"fine" I said as I lay down on my sid of the bed.

"hey are you ok you look. . . depresed" he sorta questioned. damn those stupid ninja cant take a bloody hint.

"fine just dodiling in the past for a moment" I said before turning around so i wasnt facing him.

"about what?" he pestered

"About an old mission that ended in cauose" I said hoping he would leave it at that.

"well what happened?" nope he wants to hole story.

"why should I tell you, I am the only one who remains" I said, 'oh great know he really wants to know wait ago Angy' said the stupid little voice in my head.

"oh comon I won't tell, ninja's honor" oh yeah cause that is so reasuring

"don't you trust me" he complained.

"If you tell any one i swear i will kill you" I said before begining my tail.

Flash back

It all started on may 1st 2005 as a young Kira entered Grace's office.

"hey Kira, I got a mission for you" said grace.

"hia Leader-sama what is it" I asked

"go to the Rikotsu and retreive the two fox fire jems, take Luna and Rose" she said but I had no clu what the fox fire jem's where.

"Grace-sama what are the fox fire jem's?" I asked knowing she would explain.

"they are presiouse jewels that have been passed down through the orginization for genirations they are very valuable there are only 3 in exsistance" she explained.

"right i will inform the others and report back as soon as we are ready to leave" I said before leaving the office to go find Luna and rose

Back to the present

"who's luna?" asked Deidara

"quiet it will be explained" i said as i wet back to tellin the tail

Flash back

once we where ready we set out to get the fox fire gem's.

we spent 4 days searching and getting as much info on the where abouts of the jewels as we could, we arrived ready for a fight on the 5 of may only to be greated by a bloody site.

"w...what happened"luna said, as it turns out we where not the only ones who had tried to get the gems.

"look a gem" rose said as she pulled it from one of the dead men's hands.

"well I guess we are do..." she posed

"there are three" I said as I ran In and the two followed. at the time I was 7 and rose was 6 luna luna was coming up for 7 the next day the 6th as i would be 8.

We ran in and where greated by arrows and the fight had begun.

We made it to the next gem but I had been wounded in the earlier battel but i didn't stop.

at the last gem an arrow hit Luna i the back peircing her left lung, we grabbed the gem and ran. we made it out i Luna and I rushed to the hospital where Luna was taken care of but it didn't work I spent the night with her, we sang our lullaby our mother had tot us and by morning she had passed on.

The gems well we hid them all three the lose of Luna tore me a part and i refused to hand over the bloody things and so did rose.

end of flash back

"so where are the jewels know?" he asked.

"hidden only Rose and I know where and we would never tell, keh, Grace still thinks they where taken we enielated the rikotsu that night." I said, I only blaimed my self for that night after all i was my fault.

"you blame your self right" he said

"I am to blame that arrow was ment for me" I said

"then how did..."

"she jumped behind me tried to knock me out of the way" I said playing with my necklace. although deidara seemed to notice.

"thats it isnt it" he asked motioning to the necklae.

I didn't give him a reply, I simply roled over and went to sleep leaving him to wonder.

"so that is why you turned out the way you did, I wonder if it was a different out come would you still be this way"

authors note right here it is my master piece chapter 12 please Review If you do I will be very happy and mention you in next chapters authors note in a thank you to all who have updated

so thank you to:

deidara'sgal10

jasper is hot1

ergoproxy14

average apple


	13. enter the impossible

authors Note: ok here is a list of everyone who has reviewed this story thus far: Average apple; Deidara'sgal10; Norwegian bully; Jasper is hot1 and ergoproxy14

Sasori: how did i end up here? -

Author: My mind leave or do the disclaimers

Sasori: fine *leaves through mind door*

Deidara: Bye Danna. Scarlet-angle-13 does not own naruto and deidara'sgal10 owns alice

Author: good Boy ^-^ oh and read and review plz

Kira's POV

"Hey sleepy head wake up its time for school" said some one, Good It is saterday there is no school Today.

"Choji there is NO school today" said Deidara. Thank you blond boy.

"Well Rose told me to wake you up i thought it was for school" he said before walking away.

In the time the rockie nine arrived till know they and the Akatsuki had learned to put up with each other. Even sasuke wasn't trying to kill itachi every five seconds.

"hey kira about last night I was wondering if you could tell me a bit more about the necklace" asked Deidara.

"you were correct in your assumption it is the fox fire gem but it works in strange ways" and with that I got up. only to get a sick felling and rush to the bathroom and throw up.

"holy crap" shouted Temari as I heared some one else being sick in the toilet in the other room. 'Some thing feels off' I think to my self as the fox fire gem starts to glow.

"KIRA, ROSE" exclaimed Grace as she stormed into the bathroom with a look that could kill.

"YOU TWO BURIED LUNA WITH ONE OF THE JEWELS" She exclaimed as I stopped throwing up.

"how the fuck did you figuer it out" I chocked

" the grave was robbed and know the rikatski have it" I was up and and out of the room into my gear and out the house with rose in a heart beat.

? POV

I woke up for the first time in what seemed like a melenium on a cold, hard table with cord's, wires and tubes conected to my body.

"Jean she's up. I can't beleive we did it" exclaimed a familiar voice.

"D...Da...mn I..t" I said as I sat up as pain shot through my body as I started to rip out the wires.

"oh look she's trying to be tough"mocked Grelda. well before a sword was shoved threw her heart and she fell to the ground, dead. Behind her stood my elder sister and best friend.

"Rose,Kira" I said as loud as I could.

"L...Luna!" Kira said shocked as Rose rumaged threw grelda's corps and pulled out a fox fire gem. I was scooped up and was carried back to the hide out.

"Oh my god Luna your alive" exclaimed Alice when we arrived.

"here is you stupid fucking gem" Rose sneared as she handed it to grace and stomped off.

"what do you mean alive, did I... was I... dead" I asked in shock and every one I knew knodded their heads.

"how long ago" I asked I seemed to be about 14 or 15 know.

"8 years ago today you died" said corry.

"what? How?" I asked as I was sat down on the couch.

Rose POV

'I was livid, how could grace be so un-careing that luna's grave was robbed. I can't believe her she is an arigant little bitch who deserves to die in a ditch.' I ranted to my self slamed my door shut.

"well some one woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Joked Sasori, I simply gave him a death glare and went to my laptop.

"no talkin' eh" he asked, he was met with silence I was In no mood to talk especilly no to anyone not in this house.

I hacked into the goverment arkives and delet all records of Luna's Death and any thing that happened before it.

"what are you up to Rose" sneared Grace from the door way.

"my job" was all I said before going back to what i was doing.

"more like sneeking around in goverment arkives" said Sasori, who promptly receved an 'I am going to murder you in your sleep' look by yours truly.

"why" asked my so called leader.

"as I said doing my job" and with that I blanced out the lecture and finished what i was doing.

Kira's POV this is after they explained to luna

"I cant beleive what you two have done!" exclaimed grace but i kept my head held high with pride.

"what you did was reclace, selfish and down right discraceful" she said still not letting her see and fear only my pride.

"that mission was to prove i could trust you an. . ."

"shut the fuck up Grace that mission was the death of my little sister do you really think i had a clear head at the time!?" I interupted

"you dont get what it is like to have to watch as your family die's before you. your little sister you where supost to protect, dieing in the bed beside you, your best friend, do you know how much that fucks up some ones mind how tramatizing it is?" I ranted

"I know how it feels to lose some one close to you" she defended her self.

"not from your own reclace ness and it was not you kin, your fleash and blood" I spat back. The room was silent for a moment no one willing to interupt or interfear.

Luna's POV

After around 10 minutes Grace stormed off and Kira still stood haterid clear on her face as her eye's followed Grace untill she was out of site.

"Kira are you ok" I asked as I walked up to her.

she took a deep breath and nodded before going to her room.

"Grace is an idiot" said Blond boy from his spot on the couch said.

"oh shut up brat" said a red head.

"Mmm who are all of you?" I questioned

"sasori, deidara, hidan, kakuzu, kisame, zetsu, itachi, tobi, konan and pien" said Corry pointing to each in turn.

"Sakura, naruto, sasuke, ino, shikamaru, choji, kiba, Akamaru, hinata, shino, rock lee, tenten and neji" stated Tay

"gaara, kankuro and temari" finished Fred.

"hey deidara have you seen my setch book?" questioned Kira and Rose at the same time.

"under your pillow Kira and on the computer desk Rose" he said just before their was a knock at the door.

"sasori you get it" said Gaara who didn't seen to notice that he was an ex-suna nin.

"what ever" he said getting up and going to the door.

when he came back he was followed by. . .

author: any way as I said. . . oh mmm hi guys I was just talking to deidara ok yes cliff hanger sorry i. . .

Deidara: no your not

author: am to sorry any way school starts back on tuesday for me so might be a while till my next up date as always please reveiw


End file.
